Playing with Fire dracoginny
by xThe Tankx
Summary: songfic featuring playing with fire by N-dubs Draco and Ginny style.


Songfic –Playing with Fire by N dubs and Mr Hudson

(Review and tell me if I made any errors)

_**I don't slip or trip when she asks me where I've been (Where you been?) **_

_**One big smile on my face d-d-darling it's just you and me (you and me)**__  
_

Draco doesn't hesitate when Ginny asks where he'd been all evening from the couch where she was sitting reading a book.

It's surprising how easily the lie falls off his tongue, _"I was just a having a pint with a few of the lads after work , sorry I'm so late we lost track of time"_

He walks over to the chair beside her dropping a kiss on her head as he passes_. "lets do something nice this weekend, just the two of us."_

_**  
Now I'm on some Alfie behavior, I'll call you back later  
Too many fish in the sea for me  
But when the lights come on and what's her name is gone  
I realise where I'm supposed to be **_

He doesn't know why he keeps cheating on her.

He loves her he really does but he just can't seem to stop.

After years of sleeping with anyone who was willing he cant fathom the thought of just sleeping with one person for the rest of his life.

He mumbles something about being tired and walks upstairs.

__

_**I tried to believe every word of your sweet story  
But intuition keeps telling me  
Your making a fool outta me **_

Ginny watches him go wondering why.

Why about so many things, why he sleeps with other women, why he doesn't realise he smells of a different woman's perfume for the third time that week, why he lies and above all why she stays with him._****_

'Cos I'm such a good liar  
Just admit it  
I never did it  
Yes you did  
No I didn't

I'm playing with fire  
Just admit it  
I never did it  
I know you did it  
No I didn't (yes you did)

'Cos I'm such a good liar  
I can't help myself I keep playing with fire  
Such a good liar  


_**  
Thoughts running wild through the night as I watch you sleep (She's getting closer)  
I can't help but check his texts while he's passed out next to me (It's only a matter of time) **_

Ginny gets up the next morning and spots a letter sticking out from under some papers on their dressing table.

She knows without question that it will be a letter from another woman saying how great yesterday was and when can they do it again.

For some reason, she realizes, it hurts more that he doesn't even bother to hide the signs properly.

_**  
I'm on some CSI behavior, Who's gonna save ya?**_

Draco feels bad about sneaking around his wife but it's better to spare her feelings and lie then to tell her the truth or so he tells himself almost every day.

_**  
You'll be the fool when the truth comes out **_

Ginny knows someday she will have to acknowledge she knows but she loves him so much she just wants him to be faithful.

_**  
But when those lights come on and what's her face is gone we're straight back to the same routine **_

He feels guilty every 'business trip' he takes when he wakes up beside a stranger and vows never again, but the next morning it's the same again.

_****_

I tried to believe every word of your sweet story  
But intuition keeps telling me  
Your making a fool outta me  


Ginny knows from his face as soon as he walks in the door how his 'business trip' went and she tries to look surprised when he pulls a bouquet of lilies from behind his back.

"Your favorite" he smiles despite the fact she has loved roses all her life.

_**  
'Cos I'm such a good liar  
Just admit it  
I never did it  
Yes you did  
No I didn't**_

I'm playing with fire  
Just admit it  
I never did it  
I know you did it  
No I didn't (yes you did)

'Cos I'm such a good liar  
I can't help myself I keep playing with fire  
such a good liar 

_****_

Living life in disguise  
Can't keep up with these lies  
She do anything to try and catch me out

Draco been feeling stressed lately she'd made a few pointed remarks about all the 'business trips' he's been on all this month and ever since he gave her those lilies he'd had to work extra hard to keep her from finding out.

It had completely dropped from his mind that Amber had loved lilies Ginny loved roses.

He should have remembered they'd been his wedding flowers after all.

_**  
But I never leave no signs  
In my heart we were meant to be  
Guys like me we be like 2 or 3**_

_**I can't help myself I love girls (what)  
**_

He had refrained from cheating the past week to make her less suspicious and it seemed to have worked.

It made him irritable though he loved Ginny with all his heart there were so many other gorgeous girls out there how was he supposed to stay with just one?

_**  
I get a kick out of playin' with fire  
I get a kick out of playin' with fire  
Playing with fire  
Playing with fire  
She ain't going nowhere, you know why?**_

'Cos I'm such a good liar  
Just admit it  
I never did it  
Yes you did it  
No I didn't

I'm playing with fire  
Just admit it  
I never did it  
I know you did it  
No I didn't (yes you did)

Sorry I havnt updated in a while my mam just had a baby!!

Robbie James Carter =)

So review please and tell me what you think.


End file.
